Mi vida slytherin
by Louis Talbot
Summary: Serie de pensamientos de Theodore Nott, Frio, con clase y dispuesto a seguir el camino designado a los sangre limpia con el Señor Tenebroso  M por escenas explicitas mas adelante
1. Responsable

Hola... este es mi primer intento de fic, aunque quedará como una serie de drables... espero les agrade... si quieren comentar los leo jejjejeje

Evidentemente no soy Rowling pero me gustaría pensar que escribo algo en lo que ella no penso... ¿o si?...

**Responsabilidades…**

Existen ocasiones en nuestras vidas, en las que la familia, es la que decide qué es lo que debemos hacer en nuestras vidas. En mi caso, un mortifago. Mi padre está un poco asustado de que yo no haya mostrado el más mínimo interés en esto, sin embargo, le queda el consuelo de saber que realmente, él no me conoce, y que sin embargo, hasta donde cree imaginar o suponer, yo no haré nada que pueda decepcionarlo.

Es cierto, me molestó muchísimo que me quisieran poner esa antiestética marca en mi antebrazo, y no piensen que soy un vanidoso narcisista, es sólo que no me gusta que la gente sepa algo de mí sólo con mirarme. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer?, uno no siempre puede hacer lo que se le viene en gana, en especial en las familias sangre limpia como la mía, hay que cumplir con las responsabilidades y obligaciones de portar con dignidad un apellido al que muchos envidiarían.

La nueva marca que tengo en mi antebrazo, me hace tener una serie de responsabilidades a las que no puedo eludir, sin embargo (y aquí es donde se empieza a poner interesante), tengo libertad de movimiento. Mi padre opina que es un insulto al apellido, yo simplemente respiro profundo y lo dejo seguir con su perorata, al fin de cuentas, sería ilógico que yo fuera asignado a alguna misión, ya que ni siquiera he culminado mi formación mágica, y mi familia no ha ofendido al señor tenebroso, como si han hecho los Malfoy, y ahora su heredero se encuentra en una situación bastante incomoda. Bueno, eso no tiene porqué importarme por ahora… sigamos cavilando… Tortura, si, lo más probable es que me dedique a ese noble arte, y debo aprovechar que en estos momentos tengo libertad de acción para refinar mis conocimientos en esta materia. Estoy seguro, de que cuando le pida ayuda a mi padre, me la brindará sorprendido, ya que yo no le pido ayuda a nadie, lo que él no sabrá, es que simplemente me hará el trabajo sucio, evitándome la molestia de ir a la casa de un apestoso muggle a adquirir mi futuro experimento.


	2. Curioso

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capítulo que es un poco más acorde a la forma a la que se van a desarrollar los demás de aquí en adelante… Muchas gracias a **Martila **por su comentario.

Ya quisiera yo poder escribir por lo menos un capítulo de los de Rowling… por ahora me conformo…

**Curioso.**

Ha sucedido, finalmente podré hacer lo que siempre he soñado, en este momento contemplo como la insignificante muggle me mira como esperando que yo la libere, que la deje ir. No sabría precisar si es que ella es muy expresiva o yo muy perceptivo, pero en su mirada sé que sí le dejo ir nunca abrirá su boca, nunca dirá absolutamente nada de lo que aquí le han hecho…

Ella tiembla… y no puedo dejar de pensar en la forma en la que he de catalogarla, de procesarla en mi cerebro, mara mí eso, es menos que un elfo doméstico, esos molestos seres por lo menos tienen magia, sin embargo (y es importante lamentarlo) nuestro lenguaje no tiene palabras, nombres que diferencien las partes que le componen, a los órganos del cuerpo de nosotros los sangre limpia, es curioso, es molesto tener que tratarle de "ella" por no existir palabras que diferencien lo que eso y yo somos…

He de iniciar correctamente, después de todo la primera impresión es la que cuenta, por eso es que no he querido decir nada, simplemente bajé con mi reluciente túnica de Slytherin al sótano de mi casa, y le vi encadenada y supe que eso y yo no somos iguales, no tiene el porte, no tiene la dignidad, no sabe cómo comportarse, eso no es nada. Es curioso, muy curioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de un muggle, son tan frágiles, tan patéticos que por un momento me pregunto si realmente esto es lo que quiero hacer, si realmente vale la pena desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en esta empresa…

Volviendo al momento. Me está mirando, lentamente se va dando cuenta de que de este lugar no va a salir, hasta ahora, no había visto el rostro de la persona que la trajo a nuestro acogedor sótano. Me ve y no sabe qué esperar, veo mi reflejo en sus ojos, veo lo que ella está viendo; un joven con una túnica un poco extraña, de no más de 16 años, y es ahí cuando me permito una sonrisa de satisfacción. Es hora de empezar…


	3. Frio

Hola… aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que les guste y siento haberme demorado con la publicación, pero es que no he recibido muchos comentarios y eso me hace pensar que la historia no es tan buena… de todos modos gracias a **Martila** por ser un rayito de esperanza para este fic…

Evidentemente sólo la historia es mía, no creo que Rowling publicara este tipo de cosas… igual le agradezco por los personajes…

**Frio.**

Los preparativos: Se encuentra tirada en el piso, encadenada por un tobillo a la pared y viste la asquerosa ropa de los de su especie. No pienso agacharme, después de todo hay que estar cómodo a la hora de estudiar (siempre lo han dicho mis instructores). Un hechizo aquí un hechizo allá y ahora "eso" se encuentra desnudo y encadenado por todas sus extremidades a una mesa…

Al parecer su captor fue muy eficiente, tanto para no dejar que "eso" entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando, como para no darse cuenta que todo había sido realizado con magia. No me esperaba este regalo, ver su cara llena de terror al ver que con unas cortas palabras y unos breves movimientos de mi varita había sido atada, desnudada y movida una mesa. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus orbitas, su boca no era capaz de pronunciar ningún tipo de sonido y temblaba, temblaba mucho. Le miré a los ojos y vi claramente que aunque había impresión por la magia, su verdadero temor era ser violada…

He de confesar que esto me sorprendió, es decir que "eso" piense que está a la altura, para que yo le viole me causo ira, asco. Nunca pero nunca se revolvería con ninguno de su especie, y aunque en los libros siempre mencionaban la violación como un ataque físico y psicológico bastante efectivo para el individuo, él nunca, pero nunca se ensuciaría de esa forma con alguno de "esos", quizás lo consideraría si se tratara de un traidor la sangre, un sangre limpia sin los valores adecuados, como la Weasley…

Respire profundo y lancé el primer _Diffindo_ hacia una de sus manos, el corte no fue muy profundo, ni tampoco extenso, la idea no era causarle una herida considerable, al fin de cuentas en esa primera sesión estudiaría el umbral de dolor de este espécimen. El grito que profirió fue agudo, profundo y normalmente hiriente, sin embargo hoy fue música para mis oídos. Un nuevo movimiento de mi varita, y una pluma empezó a tomar nota de todo lo que le iba dictando: el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración, la forma en la que traspiraba, el diámetro de sus pupilas, el color de su piel… Terminado este punto, curé completamente la herida y le permití unos minutos para relajarse. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica y extraje el frasco de la poción rellena sangre, le di unas cuantas gotas y me dispuse a continuar mi labor: primero un lado, luego el otro, luego diferentes combinaciones en las heridas en cuanto a lugar, profundidad y demás; recordando siempre dejarle recuperar antes de una nueva sesión para tener resultados claros y concisos. Definitivamente esta va a ser una larga noche…


	4. Paciente

Después de una prolongada e injustificada ausencia, aquí presento una nueva escena, creo que será de las últimas psicológicamente "tranquilas". En fin…

Por supuesto los personajes pertenecen a Rowling…

**Paciente**

Algo que lentamente he ido aprendiendo en el noble arte de la tortura, es que la paciencia y en general el tiempo, es la mayor herramienta con la que las personas con mis conocimientos podemos contar.

No me enorgullezco al decir, que mi objeto de prueba falleció antes de lo que había previsto. Cometí un error, lo sé, aunque eso no implica que se lo deba contar a alguien, al fin de cuentas, esta primera muggle fue un regalo que se me dio precisamente para eso, para experimentar. Ahora sé, que por más que emplee pociones y hechizos para restaurar el cuerpo del individuo, la mente va a ser difícil de sanar y lentamente el deterioro se va haciendo tan progresivo que es imposible detener el proceso de atrofiamiento.

Es en este punto, cuando empezamos a entrever la magnitud de la importancia del tiempo, es donde nos tenemos que preguntar qué es lo que esperamos de nuestras víctimas: Información, entretenimiento, hacer más amena su prolongada estadía en nuestras celdas, quitarle las esperanzas, que descifre algún tipo de código, entre otras.

Torturar por torturar siempre va a ser un placer, de eso no puede quedarnos la menor duda, sin embargo uno de los grandes errores de las personas de ni profesión, es que suelen perder la paciencia cuando los objetos de nuestra desdicha (o dicha, según uno lo quiera ver) no son cooperativos. Sí, es verdad, resulta aburridor cuando uno obtiene lo que busca demasiado fácil, no obstante, no siempre uno tiene el tiempo que desearía y es necesario hacerlo todo rápido y en estas situaciones no siempre esos… sujetos son lo suficientemente colaborativos.

Es así como he decidido, para la siguiente sesión enfocar mis estudios a los efectos de la degeneración del cuerpo muggle por catalizadores degenerativos como el fuego, el hielo y la necrosis. Supongo que cada uno de ellos en menor o mayor medida me permitirán estudiar la relación entre el deterioro físico y mental, con respecto al tiempo que el sujeto se encuentre expuesto a él.

Para la sesión de hoy, la servidumbre ha traído a mí mesa a un joven muggle. Al parecer no fueron tan cuidadosos y sufrió algunos estropicios. Tiene un agradable corte en la cara y los dedos de las manos se encuentran sangrando. Para este sujeto he decidido enfocar mis estudios a los efectos de la degeneración del cuerpo muggle por catalizadores degenerativos como el fuego, el hielo y la necrosis. Supongo que cada uno de ellos en menor o mayor medida me permitirán estudiar la relación entre el deterioro físico y mental, con respecto al tiempo que el sujeto se encuentre expuesto a él.


End file.
